


Bedroom Talk

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [13]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bickering, Cute, Cute Ending, Disney References, Doctor Tony Stark, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gay, Happy Ending, Happy Family, M/M, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Naughtiness, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pillow Talk, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Punishment, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superheroes, Superhusbands, Threats, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Thor and Peter tell Steve that Tony's been talking about their bedroom life in public, and Steve's unhappy about that. Will Tony be back on the couch again? (Stony, brief mention of Spideypool)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A stony piece from a larger domestic Avengers AU fic I wrote with my friend Kjer.  
> This fic takes place very shortly after Captain America Civil War story plot~ <3  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

Steve, Peter, and Thor sat together outside in the Stark Tower waiting room as Tony worked on reattaching Peter’s fiancee, Wade’s, limbs so he could heal faster. Outside, Peter was catching Thor up on the wedding decision and their future life plans. He also was asking for his Uncle Thor’s blessing.  
Thor nodded, saying, “If you both love each other than yes, you will be a fine couple. You may have my blessing then.”  
Peter blushed deeply, “I-I do…I-It’s just embarrassing to think about.”  
Thor said with a smile, “May your marriage be merry then.”  
Steve joked, “Don’t you mean gay and jovial? You said that for my wedding.”  
Thor chuckled, “Yes but Sif told me it was a fun pun for your situation. Not for every couple I passed on the street.”  
Tony called from the room firmly, “Can you please shut the door Steve, you’re not helping my focus here. I don’t want him to get an improperly attached limb or Peter’s going to get mad, and all the noise is as bothersome as when you sing Disney songs in the shower.”  
Thor laughed, “That sounds very amusing!”  
Steve looked upset, “Tony!” Peter laughed silently.  
Tony said again, “Close the door hun, I’ll be out soon.”  
Steve shut the door and blushed bright red, “Meanie.”  
Peter asked, “You sang Disney songs in the shower, Dad? No wonder you liked watching those movies with me as a kid.”  
Steve blushed, “I-I only sing I’ll Make a Man Out of You.”  
Thor joked, “Ah Tony surely made a man out of you, with no doubt.”  
Steve was bright red, “T-Thor!”  
Thor pat his shoulder, “It's true, he told me all about it.”  
Steve covered his face, whispering, “Tony sleeps on the couch tonight…”  
Thor laughed and said, “That he will, but he is saving Peter’s fiancée. You cannot be too mad at him for a little pillow talk.”  
Steve said with a frown, “True but he still sleeps alone tonight.”  
Thor laughed again, “That is very mean, Steven. Tony misses you when he sleeps alone.”  
Steve pouted, “Well he s-shouldn't talk about bed life.”  
Thor pat his shoulder, “He lives in a world where it is acceptable to do so. Just discuss with him after he finishes.”  
Steve said loudly, “I-I will definitely scold him when he's done!”  
Tony came out of the room, saying, “Scold me how?”  
Steve pulled Tony’s ear and scolded, “You've been saying dirty things.”  
Tony yelped, “Ow, ow! Let go, that hurts!”  
Steve said firmly, “Stop talking about us being in bed. Promise me or I won't let go.”  
Tony started tearing up as he whined, “S-Steve!! Ow!!”  
Steve begged and ordered at the same time, “Promise me, Tony!” Tony started whining and pushing at Steve to let him go.  
Steve let go and said, “You're sleeping alone.”  
Tony looked hurt, “Steve, please! Please don't do this.”  
Steve crossed his arms, “You can sleep on the couch.”  
Tony’s face turned angry as he said, “Fine, I’m not coming home tonight, I'm sleeping in the lab.” He turned on his heels and walked down the hall, sniffling.  
Steve lasted a few seconds standing firm before chasing Tony and hugging him, “I'm sorry sweetie!”  
Tony hugged him back, “You big dork...I love you.”  
Steve said, “I love you too but you can't say dirty things about me. So the most I'll punish you with is no fooling around tonight.” Tony whined before giving in to those terms.  
Peter stared at them before shaking his head, “My parents are so mushy and teen-ish. It's weird.”  
Thor chuckled, “I find Midgardian love entertaining.”  
Peter groaned, “But they're older now and they act like they're still my age.”  
Thor smiled, “They're young at heart.”  
Peter sighed, “They never grow up.”  
Tony chuckled, “Hey nosey nancies, I'm trying to change Steve's mind about tonight. Keep it down.”  
Peter covered his face, “Dad...please…”  
Tony said, “What? How do you think we tried to have you? It didn't work but still.”  
Thor chuckled audiably and Peter asked, “Did I need to know that?”  
Tony rolled his eyes, “What? You think only young twenty year olds get laid?”  
Peter sighed, “You fluster both of us.”  
Thor said, “But they love each other, so there is nothing wrong.”  
Steve blushed, “N-No one is getting laid tonight.”  
Tony rolled his eyes before whispering, “Cockblock.”  
Steve said, “Maybe but I'm still upset.”  
Tony leaned in and whispered, “Why punish me, love~ you know you want it.”  
Steve blushed, “T-This is what I'm talking about. I'm not some lady of the night. I deserve respect, when I get it, you can get some.”  
Tony said, “I do respect you, that's why I want everyone to not think you're a prude. That's how I keep others from hitting on you.”  
Steve said, “Sweetie, I'm a large man that no one wants to fight. No ones hitting me.”  
Tony says, “Only because I remind them that you're not single.”  
Steve asked, “Why would they not fight me if I was in a relationship?”  
Tony told him with a sigh, “You don't understand how people are these days, Rogers. The more I boast, the less likely they are to try to break us apart.”  
Steve said, “If anyone tried to fight me to get us apart, I have enough strength to snap them like a twig. I don't think you need to be crude.” Tony shook his head and clung to Steve desperately. “I'm not going anywhere, Tony.”  
Tony said with a pout, “You don't get it. Hit on you means that they want to be in bed with you, not fight you…”  
Steve blushed, “O-Oh… I-I uh… Um… I don't think you need to worry. I love you and we’re married. I'd never want anyone else.”  
Tony smiled, “Silly Steve, what will I ever do with you?”  
Steve smiled, “Well, you could start by taking me home.”  
Tony smirked, “Is that an invitation?”  
Steve asked, “Maybe. Will you stop speaking of bed in front of others?”  
Tony chuckled, “I’ll try my best.” Steve gave him a stern look. “Come on, I'm trying.”  
Steve sighed, “Alright. Let's go home.” Tony took his hand and the two left together.  
Peter smiled, “Oh gosh.”  
Thor chuckled, “Always fun to see the resolution.”  
Peter said, “No matter how much they fight, they always make up.”  
Thor said, “They are called soul mates I believe.” Peter nodded and watched them go back to the floor with all the bedrooms.


End file.
